


You could die (and I need you alive)

by sdottkrames



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesiac Tony Stark, F/M, Gen, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Temporary Amnesia, The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange 2020, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdottkrames/pseuds/sdottkrames
Summary: Tony goes to help Stephen Strange take down an evil wizard and wakes up with no memories and no Peter Parker. Time to get them both back (and save the wizards in the meantime).
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	You could die (and I need you alive)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peterjackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterjackson/gifts).



> My fic exchange for peterjackson! I really hope you enjoy this! I literally loved your prompts. Whump is definitely not my strong suit, so it was fun to stretch myself a bit! 
> 
> prompts: Tony gets amnesia and remembers everyone but Peter, and Peter sacrificing himself for Tony/getting taken hostage instead of Tony.

Peter wasn’t supposed to be there.

When Stephen Strange called Tony up, asking for help, he immediately agreed. The fear in the good doctor’s voice was very real, so  _ of course _ Tony went to help. He figured that the two of them could take down whatever baddie had given the wizard a run for his money. 

He might’ve taken Natasha. Or Cap. Or even falcon. But he would  _ never  _ have taken Peter and put him in harms way. He had to protect his kids, after all.

Peter wasn’t supposed to be there. But he was.

Peter had walked in while Tony was getting into his suit, and had known something was wrong. Tony’s heart rate was elevated, and he never got into the suit to joyride anymore. The suite was armor, used in war. No longer a toy.

Tony hadn’t noticed him at the door, and Peter sighed in relief. He knew his mentor would stop him from coming, trying to protect him from harm. 

Peter understood, though; he wanted to protect Tony just as much as Tony wanted to protect him. But he was definitely not going to let Tony sneak off to who knows where without backup. 

He hid in the shadows and waited until Tony had taken off through the window before quickly slipping into his suit. 

“Good evening Peter,” his AI chirped.

“Hey, Karen. Can you track Mr. Stark for me? He left a couple minutes ago.”

“Sure Peter.”

“Thanks. And Fri, can you open the window? Please?”

“Of course Mr. Parker. Though I might suggest that boss doesn’t want you following him.”

Peter rolled his eyes at the ceiling. “Yeah, I know. He’s a regular mother hen. But I’ll be careful, I promise. I just,” he hesitated, his voice getting quieter, “I don’t want anything to happen to him, either.”

Peter could almost hear Friday sighing as the window slid open.

“Thank you.”

“Be safe, Mr. Parker,” Friday said, and shut the window behind him. Peter followed the arrows Karen projected to a warehouse and immediately felt his stomach drop.

He could hear grunts and yells coming from the warehouse, and while Tony’s voice sounded calm, Peter knew it well enough that he could hear the stress through his quips. His spider sense tingled, and he knew Tony was in trouble. 

He didn’t waste a second before crashing through the window and landing in a crouch on the ground.

“Hey Mr. Stark. This guy bothering you?”

“Kid,” Tony groaned. “You're not supposed to be here.”

The villain paused in his attack, surprised by Peter’s sudden entrance, and Tony was able to get a hit in. The repulsor blast hit the evil guy and sent him sprawling. Tony quickly used his repulsors to get up off his knees though it was a little unstable from some damage sustained in the fight.

“We are going to talk about this later,” he said as he flew past Peter to engage the baddie again. The guy, who must’ve been a wizard, started chanting something.

Peter knew what was going to happen a second before it did.

Time seemed to slow down. Peter watched as tendrils of light came from the wizard and reached for Tony, who tried to dodge them but wasn’t going to make it. Peter acted on instinct, like when his spidey sense was telling him what to do, and launched himself to push Tony out of the way. He didn’t know how he moved so fast, but he was grateful he did, his only thought  _ Not Tony! _

When the light hit him, it was the strangest sensation, like his whole body was being slightly electrocuted. Not enough to hurt, but his body tingled all over and he found his muscles seizing involuntarily and unable to move himself. The wizard gave a wicked grin as Peter got closer and closer.

Peter watched helplessly as Tony stood and tried to get to him, but there wasn’t enough time. His suit was slightly damaged and he moved sluggishly, though his face mask was open and his face looked unharmed, so the suit must’ve taken most of the damage. 

But before Peter could really appreciate the fact that Tony was okay, the wizard’s arms closed around him and the panic in Tony’s eyes matched the panic that instantly filled Peter.

“No! Let him go. Please let him go,” Tony cried, and Peter’s heart clenched at the fear in his mentor’s voice. But he couldn’t feel any regret. If he got hurt to keep Tony safe, it was worth it. He couldn’t have another Ben. He needed Tony alive.

“Fri, put everything you’ve got into my thrusters,” Tony demanded, the AI complied, and Tony sped toward Peter, muttering, “Not him. Not him.”

“Oh dear,” the wizard simpered as he killed the thrusters with a wave of his hand, and Tony yelled as he hit the floor.

Peter tried to yell, too, panic that Tony was hurt overwhelming him. But he was still unable to move; whatever spell the wizard had used was still paralyzing his body.

“Well, on the bright side,” the wizard said, “when you wake up, you won’t even remember him.”

And with a snap, Tony collapsed and Peter felt the world tilt under his feet as he was teleported away.

***

Tony woke up in his bed, feeling like he had a great nights sleep, and immediately knew something was wrong.

He had  _ never _ , not in the last 20 years, woken up fully rested.

So he sat up in bed, and felt some of the panic he felt subside as he saw Pepper sleeping next to him. But the panic returned full force when she stirred, and looked at him like he was ghost. Her eyes widened and filled with relief, and she slowly reached to touch him.

“Tony. What happened last night? Why didn’t you call and tell me you were coming home? I waited till 3 in the morning.”

Tony opened his mouth to say something but was rendered speechless when he realized he had no idea. It was blank.

“I...don’t know.”

“Okay,” Pepper said slowly. “That’s alright. You’re here now, you’re not hurt.” Her eyes widened, suddenly. “Wait. Are you hurt?”

Tony took stock of his body and realized he felt a little sore (well, more than a little) but didn’t seem to have anything broken. He shook his head. 

“I feel sore but alright.”

Pepper sighed in relief. “Okay. When I went to your lab last night to get you to come to bed, Friday just said you left around 11:30, after Strange called you for help. Peter left right after you.”

At the name  _ Peter _ , Tony felt a jolt go through him. Whoever Peter was, Tony had a feeling he was important. 

“Who’s Peter?” 

Pepper studied his face, eyes narrowed. “You’re serious?”

“As the plague.”

“Friday, can you bring up Spider-Man’s vitals,” Pepper asked sharply.

“The Spider-Man suit is offline. I can't find him.”

Now Tony was starting to be really annoyed by his recent amnesia. Even his flipping AI sounded panicked that this Peter was missing. 

“Give me his last known location, please,” Tony said, already getting out of bed and heading to his lab to grab a suit, Pepper right on his heels. They both screeched to a halt when they saw the state of his latest model. Two of the repulsors were completely crushed, and wires were exposed in more than one place. Worse than anything, the Iron Man mask had a hole in the middle, like someone had blasted right into his face.

“You sure you’re not hurt?” Pepper whispered, her grip on his arm tightening.

“Yeah. This must’ve happened after I got home. No way I got home in that.”

“So someone was in your lab?”

Anger boiled in Tony’s blood. Take his memories? Take this Peter (who was obviously important to him because everyone in his life cared about the guy)? Come into his lab? “Unacceptable,” he muttered.

“Boss, Peter Parker was here last night.”

“So he has a last name, huh?”

“Yes, sir. He was in the custody of this man.” She projected an image of a man with dark skin and short, curly hair. He didn’t look familiar, but he wore robes that he’d seen on the other wizards. “His name is Baron Mordo. He also had Dr. Strange with him. I assume he took him and Peter to the same place. I took the liberty of tracking him through security cameras when I couldn’t get a read on Mr. Parker’s vitals.”

She displayed a pin showing the baddie’s location. Tony immediately called another suit, relaxing a little as the familiar feeling of his armor surrounded him. 

A clang came from the side, and he looked to see Pepper adorned in her purple rescue suit. 

“Oh don’t give me that look,” she said, her voice metallic from her mask.

Tony’s suit whirred as he held up his hands defensively. “You can’t even  _ see _ my face!”

“I know you well enough, Tony. I don’t need to. There’s no arguing, I’m coming.”

Tony could tell that she wasn’t just coming for him. She cared about this Peter, too; more than he’d expected. “Pep, who  _ is _ he?” 

“Let’s find him. You can see for yourself.”

Together they flew through the open window, Tony tossing a quick thank you to Friday, and followed the path she gave them. They ended up at an old warehouse.

“Why is it always a warehouse?” Tony muttered.

“Perhaps because villains don’t want to be found and warehouses are easily overlooked,” Friday quipped.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Is he in there?”

“I’m sensing many body heat signatures.” Friday displayed a thermal reading of the building for Tony and Pepper, showing about 10 bodies. Only one was moving freely. “One is Mr. Parker, one is Dr. Strange. The one moving is Baron Mordo.”

“And the others?” Pepper asked, her voice tight.

“Other hostages. They all seem to be wizards from Dr. Strange's sanctum.”

Friday displayed faces to match each of the body signatures, and Tony lasered in on the face labeled Peter Parker, body tensing as he waited for a thrill of recognition. The only thing he felt was surprise at how young Peter looked, his unruly curly hair flopping over his forehead, and his cheesy grin lighting up his boyish face.

“Nothing,” he breathed.

“You don’t recognize him?”

“No. But I know I should. I know he’s important. So let’s go kick some wizard butt and save him and my memories. I'll get Peter, you get Strange.”

“Wait.  _ That’s _ your plan? Just charge in?”

“Well, we have the element of surprise. And if we can let out some of the others, then it should be easier to overwhelm him.”

“Fri, is there any way to get in stealthily?”

“The back window is open enough to let you two in." Friday highlighted the open window.

“Let’s try and get as many free before he sees us and attacks,” Pepper said

Tony nodded. “Right.”

They flew in the open back window and found themselves in a large warehouse room. There were about 20 hostages scattered in various clusters around the open space. At the end was an open door to a smaller room which was occupied by the rogue wizard, according to Friday.

Pepper left to find Strange with a whispered “be careful!” and Tony was directed to a blue and red clad body, black accents spider-webbing across the suit. “Right. Peter is Spider-Man.” He reached out a hand and gently shook the limp body. “Kid. C’mon kid.” Panic filled him when the boy didn’t rouse. “No. C’mon. You gotta get up. I don’t know how, but I know you’re important, and you can’t die on me until I know!” He turned wildly, looking for his wife and some guidance. “Pep, he isn’t moving.”

“Neither are any of the wizards except Strange. He says it’s a sleep spell. Peter’s fine, but we need to get the staff, which should be by Mordo’s office.

“A sleep staff. Okay Pep, new plan. I’m gonna distract the evil Dumbledore and you grab the staff and get it to Strange. Hopefully we can wake up the others and easily take him.”

“Okay. Be careful, Tony.”

“ _ You _ be careful.”

Tony cast one last lingering look at the sleeping Spider-Man. He couldn’t be more than 15. How did he get involved in being a superhero and fighting evil villains? He wanted to find out everything. Tony sighed. That would have to wait. He had a villain to beat. 

“Hey Malfoy,” he called, sauntering toward the door, swaggering and posturing like he owned the place. He needed to distract this guy long enough for Pepper to steal the staff and wake the others. He hadn’t fared well against him before, obviously, and didn’t like his chances now. He was hoping for a stroke of luck and for the plan to work.

His luck seemed to hold. The guy appeared in the door frame, but made no attempt to attack Tony other than with a dirty look. “Harry Potter? You could come up with nothing better?”

“Eh, what can I say. If the nickname fits, it fits. And you seem like the misguided, but redeemable type. I’m guessing you felt wronged by someone you were close to and decided to take revenge on all wizards. It’s not too late to stop and let these guys go.”

The wizard regarded Tony with calm demeanor, seeming to wait patiently until Tony finished talking. “I have to say, Stark, I’m impressed. Even with the memory spell and the fear I tried to place with your other suit, you found me. And your boy.” Tony felt a jolt as he realized the guy meant  _ Peter  _ was his boy. Was he his son? “And you’re right. My fight isn’t with you. You and Spider-Man here were just caught when you came to help Stephen Strange. This is his fault. So I will make you a deal. If you leave Stephen to me, I will release the spell and give you back your memories and let you leave here with the boy.”

As he spoke, Tony backed up to prompt Mordo away from the door. It worked. Baron stepped into the main atrium, and started walking as he monologued. Pepper, who was camouflaged in stealth mode, was free to sneak into the room for the staff which Mordo had conveniently left behind. Friday quietly let Tony know that Pepper had been successful in grabbing the staff. 

“Tempting, but you forgot the most important thing.”

“What’s that?”

“I never work alone.”

And with that, a glowing light lit up the room as Dr. Strange activated the wand, snuck to him by Pepper, and woke his wizard companions. Mordo’s face was priceless. Strange was quickly freed by his comrades and Tony grabbed Pepper and Peter and hid. He wanted to get out of the way, but lingered to make sure Strange didn’t need any help.

He didn't. The wizards made short, sparkly work containing Mordo and soon they took him to wherever they held their baddies, Strange giving a quick thank you before disappearing in a shower of Golden sparks.

“Wow, Mr. Stark. I was really worried you wouldn’t come for me. I mean, the last thing I heard was the wizard saying ‘when you wake up, you won’t even remember him.’”

Tony chuckled at the kid’s poor imitation of the wizards voice, but it quickly died as he realized he needed to tell this bouncy, doe-eyed  _ kid _ that he really didn’t remember him. “Yeah, kid, about that,” he said, and his heart clenched as Peter’s face fell. 

“You really don’t remember me?”

“I-I’m so sorry. I don’t. I know you’re important. I feel like you’re right under the surface, that I  _ should _ remember you, but it’s just not there.” Tony’s own eyes pricked as Peter’s eyes filled with sadness. “I’m sorry,” he said again, lamely.

Peter shook his head, sorrow giving way to determination. “Apology not accepted. We’re going to Dr. Strange, and he’s gonna fix this. I will  _ not _ lose you again.”

Again? The kid was there when he nearly died and woke up one arm less?

“Peter. Sweetie, before we go, are you alright?” Pepper asked, ever the selfless mother figure. She touched his arm, rubbing gently.

Peter’s shoulders relaxed at her touch. “Yeah, Pepper. I’m totally fine. He didn’t hurt me, I promise.” He turned to Tony. “I just want you back.”

“Me, too, kid. Me too. I know you’re important, he couldn’t make me forget that. And I want to know how  _ Spider-Man  _ became my kid. I’m assuming you aren’t literally mine?”

Peter chuckled, but his cheeks colored and he bashfully admitted, “Not exactly. But you’ve called me son once.” He shifted a little, and Tony raised an eyebrow at him. “And I’ve called you dad a couple times,” he mumbled, ducking his head. 

Tony just chuckled and ruffled Peter’s hair like it was the most natural thing in the world. It felt right. 

Tony was more than ready to remember this kid that was Morgan’s brother in everything but blood, and who made him so easily affectionate. Sure, it had only been a few hours, apparently, but that was long enough. 

“Let’s go get my memories back, then, son,” Tony said, grinning as Peter’s eyes widened before he grinned back. 

Pepper cleared her throat. “Are you two idiots done? Or should I leave the room?” But she shook her head at the two boys indulgently. “Tony, let Peter hold on to you while you fly. It’ll be faster. I’ll head back home. 

Tony froze. “Won’t you fall off?”

“Spider-Man, remember? I’m sticky and super strong. I won’t fall.” Peter said, already climbing up Tony’s back, so Tony relaxed and started his repulsors once Peter was situated. 

The ride to the sanctum was quick and quiet. Dr. strange met them on the front step, having been alerted by Friday that they would be coming. 

“Stark, Parker, come in. I have to finish getting Mordo locked up. Here’s some tea, if you’d like.” Suddenly they were in a little sitting area, a pot of tea steaming on the table. “I’ll be right with you when I’m done.”

“Thank you,” Peter said, sitting and pouring himself some tea. 

Tony pulled the other seat out as an awkward silence fell. “So, uh, Peter, how did you become Spider-Man?”

Once Peter ascertained Tony was being serious and actually wanted to know, he was as eager to share his story as Tony was to hear it. He seemed to revel in being able to tell Tony everything, rambling on and talking with his hands. Tony learned all about Oscorp, about how they’d become acquainted, their lab nights, and the very first time he’d called Peter “son.”

Tony was only slightly disappointed when Stephen Strange appeared suddenly through his golden portal, and Peter quickly stopped talking.

“You want your memories back, Stark?” 

“Yes, I do.”

“I’m going to warn you, it might feel strange,” Strange said, then gave Peter a look when he snorted at the pun. 

Tony nodded to signal he was ready, the wizard did something magic with his hands, and suddenly Tony felt what he meant by  _ strange _ . It felt like his brain was tingling, righting itself. It didn’t hurt, but it did ache, and Tony prepared himself to take a bunch of Motrin when he got home and maybe take a nap. If Morgan let him, that is.

Then the sensation dissipated, and one by one the memories with Peter came to the surface, and Tony spent a couple minutes reliving everything that happened piece by piece. He cringed at his failed early parenting attempts, chuckled softly at the antics they got into during lab nights, and felt tears wet his eyes as he remembered Peter’s death on Titan and their subsequent reunion, and then glared at Peter when he remembered how the young hero had snuck out to follow him.

“Peter Parker, what in the world were you thinking, sacrificing yourself for me like that?!”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Couldn’t you have left that part out?” He asked Dr. Strange. 

The wizard shrugged. “It’s all or nothing. Sorry. Now, as fun as this has been, I need to make sure that Mordo has no allies that will come looking for him. If that’s all, I will say goodbye and show you two out.”

“Yeah that’s all, thanks Dr. Strange!” Peter said, following said Dr. to the main entrance with Tony close on their heels.

“Yes, thank you. I’m glad to have my memories back,”

Tony said as they all shook hands.

“You’re welcome.” 

And with that, the wizard nodded and disappeared, leaving Tony and Peter to make their way back to the compound. 

Peter had insisted that he was alright, but Tony had already alerted Cho that he would need a quick scan, and knew that Peter had insisted on the same for Tony. They really were a pair.

One flight, two check ups, and three cups of hot chocolate (with marshmallows) later, Tony and Peter we’re curled up on the couch. 

“I’m really glad you remember again,” Peter said softly, picking at the blanket he was cocooned in.

“Me too. Really glad. I’m sorry I forgot in the first place,” Tony said, nudging what he thought was Peter’s shoulder underneath all the extra padding. “Actually, I’m curious, why haven’t I heard the full Oscorp story? You told me more of it today than before.”

Peter cocked his head and pursed his lips. Considering. “Well, I guess because...I wasn’t sure you wanted to know the whole story. And I assumed that you already knew. I mean, you did stalk me for a couple weeks before recruiting me.”

“Hey! I resent that!” Tony said, grinning. “In all seriousness, kid, I don’t care if you talk for hours, or say things I already know. I love hearing everything going on in your life, okay? Don’t ever hold back. I mean it.”

Peter ducked his head. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

“Another thing I wanted to bring up...I really do like it when you call me dad.”

“Really?”

“I promise.” Tony smiled softly at his kid, and held his arms out. The blanket burrito next to him fell clumsily over so that his head rested on Tony’s lap. Tony automatically found his hand running through Peter’s curls. Peter’s eyes closed almost immediately. 

How could he ever forget this? How warm, important, safe... _ loved... _ he felt with this kid? He wanted to take the feeling he felt right now and tattoo it onto his very soul. He’d never have trouble sleeping then. 

“Thanks, dad,” Peter mumbled sleepily.

Tony closed his eyes, trying to commit this feeling to muscle memory. “Anytime, kiddo.”

Tony’s eyes soon closed as he joined his son in dreamland. Pepper found them later, and definitely didn’t snap any photos. And she definitely didn’t give them to Tony and Peter for Christmas. And they definitely didn’t cry.

Definitely not.


End file.
